inception_of_xalaikhanfandomcom-20200213-history
Medieval Monsters (IoX)
The Medievals are a class in IoX, and is perhaps the hardest class to breed, so it requires a lot of patience and luck. You may either teleport a Single-Element Medieval to one of the many Medieval Islands, or buy it with Shards. Single Element Medievals usually costs between 200 and 250 Shards. The only two Medieval Elements discovered so far are Pixie and Draco, however it can possess the other Ethereal Elements as well, and can live on at least one of the Medieval Islands, meaning that some Medieval Monsters would not meet each other unless they are teleported to the same Outer Island, or go to Ethereal Island. Breeding Like all monsters capable of breeding/is breedable, Medieval Monsters require two monsters that, together, have the Elements required for the certain monster. However, breeding with Medieval Monsters do not guarantee success and may result in either parent (usually of the Common variant) that you have used to breed the monster of higher elemental complexity. Like all breedable monsters, if two Medieval Monsters (or an Ethereal and a Medieval) overlap elements (except on a few special occasions), they will always produce either parent. Levels Like most other Monsters, Medieval Monsters can be leveled up in order to make them grow in size, allow them to be used in Breeding structures, increase Currency generation, teleport them to Outer Islands, and collect bonus goals. List of Medieval Monsters Single Element These can be bought with Shards, be teleported from Magical Islands, and can only otherwise be bred via breeding failure. * Enchamtoria * Wreptiocl Double Element These monsters can be bred from two Single-Element Monsters. * Starlihx * Honeburst * Impani * Grimbale * Knightonic * Geerhoggit * Roobee * PeridoxlI * Wizzalizz * Hisssklav * Myshineshyn * Zpinburn * Faerytail Triple Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Double-Element Monster. More difficult to breed than Double Elements. * Dullacimer * Banjshee * Iont * Genieus * Gooblin * Bulbugg * Gholemolt * Vamplute * Boskito * Echolypse * Voodlond * Policog * Octoglong * Bismoth * MirraMirra * Inferuss Quad Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Triple-Element Monster (Better Results), or from two Double-Element Monsters. More difficult to breed than Triple Elements. * Scorpini * Crylickstl * Churzed * Parakasa * Fline Kart * Gazzt * Guardrium * Mindwave * Albinox * Brihiht-Loght * Oredurr * Cryptomm * Skeletech * Twunkerbellz * Cobrphone * Drakonnado * Lasiefly * Polcobug * Twoy 'n Knieht * aBooR Quint Element These monsters can be bred from one Single-Element Monster and one Quad-Element Monster (Better Results), or from one Triple-Element Monster and one Double-Element Monster. They are the most difficult Medieval Monsters to be bred. * Yoophone * Hauntoltf * Nimbag * Piccopher * Syphos * K’thuluhu * Mandolem * Metrognome * Eyekick * Tongugo * Hydron * Ophanica * Phospharolh * Glock-in-the-Box * WaoM * Emudu * Binzaskull * Alphadio Category:Medieval Monsters Category:Monsters